


Fear

by hearmerawr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finale scene edit, Spoilers for finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmerawr/pseuds/hearmerawr
Summary: When Scott asked Stiles what his greatest fear was, he began to think about that question for himself. What did he fear most?(ie Brief story on how I think that scene with the Anuk-ite should have gone)----His brain was telling him to keep his eyes closed, but his heart wanted him to open his eyes, to see her in the flesh again instead of in his happiest memories and worst nightmares.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t that satisfied with the ending of Teen Wolf (more on that in the AN in the end), and this came to me as what I hoped would have happened during the scene with the Anuk-ite. 
> 
> The Anuk-ite is supposed to be a shape shifter, so I’m going with the idea that it can actually assume the shape of what you fear and then changes back when you open your eyes. 
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf. Some of the dialogue, mostly in the beginning and end are pulled from the show.

“Open your eyes, Scott.” 

It was his best friend’s voice, but at the same time it wasn’t. Standing there in the library, he thought back to two years ago, to when things were different. He thought about a time when he was a still trying to get used to the permanent darkness he felt every day. A time when he felt the darkness most and things had truly changed because they lost her. 

When he lost her. 

His ears picked up fingers running along the spines of books on the shelf. The Anuk-ite had assumed the shape of possessed Stiles and continued to taunt him. 

“You think you can fight me but you can’t. You failed them.”

Suddenly, the shape he could sense behind a few bookshelves changed. It was no longer Stiles, but the gauze wrapped form of the Nogitsune. 

“You failed everyone.” 

Chills ran down his spine at the low and distorted voice. He took a moment to remember that they had defeated the Nogitsune before reaching out with his senses to track where his enemy had moved. 

“Especially her.” 

Feeling the Anuk-ite drawing closer, Scott forced his eyes shut. Chairs toppled over as the Nogitsune pushed a table, creating a loud jarring noise.

“Especially,” the Nogitsune paused. “Allison.”

At the way he had dragged out her name, Scott snapped. He retaliated, moving to where he could sense the Nogitsune stood. Unfortunately, his claws only met air. 

There was a whistling sound of something flying through the air and he put his hand up to grab the arrow right before it pierced his face. Bringing the arrow down, he rubbed his thumb over the arrow head and felt the fleur-de-lis stamped on it. 

And then he heard her voice, pained but clearly hers and just the same as the last time he had heard it.

“Scott?” 

Scott froze in place and forced his eyes shut even further. “Allison?” 

He turned to where he could sense a figure. His senses combined to form an image of her, standing by the stairs, one hand wrapped around a sword that was plunged deep into her stomach and the other reaching out for him. 

“You have to tell my dad,” Allison said.

“This isn’t real. Allison died,” Scott reminded himself aloud. He pressed the heels of his hand to his eyes, shaking his head frantically. “You’re not here. You can’t be.”

“Let me die in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love.”

Scott took in a shaky breath, ignoring his instinct to gather her up in his arms and try to take away her pain. He heard the sound of soft footsteps getting closer. He could smell the perfume she always wore and feel the familiar and comfortable warmth she gave off.

“I’m sorry, Allison.”

“I need you to save me, Scott,” Allison whispered. She reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. The hilt of the sword buried within her brushed against his shirt as she pressed closer. “But you have to open your eyes.”

He tentatively reached out. His fingers wrapped around her hair and traced her face gently. It was her, but it wasn’t.

“You’re not here,” Scott mumbled repeatedly. 

“Open your eyes, Scott,” she pleaded. “I need you to open your eyes. Please Scott, look at me.”

His brain was telling him to keep his eyes closed, but his heart wanted him to open his eyes, to see her in the flesh again instead of in his happiest memories and worst nightmares.

“It’s okay. Just open your eyes, Scott.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Allison,” Scott murmured. “But you, you’re not Allison.”

Moving quickly, Scott brought his claws out and slashed at Allison. Only she was no longer there. Spinning around, Scott tried to hone in on his other senses and slowly turned to the left. He searched for Allison, except it was no longer Allison. 

The Anuk-ite had transformed into Liam, soaking wet with a stab wound in his chest.

“Open your eyes and help me Scott.”

Kira, with waves of electricity rippling across her body.

Lydia, trying hard not to scream despite a gaping hole in her head.

Stiles, pale and sickly as the Nogitsune slowly drained him of life. 

Malia, sweating and struggling to breathe. 

His mother, bleeding out from gunshot wounds in her chest. 

Each transformation seemed to bring with it an echo of a phrase. The same phrase. 

“Open your eyes, Scott.”

Derek. Allison. His father. Sheriff Stilinksi. Argent. Allison. Deaton. Allison once again.

“Open your eyes, Scott.”

The Anuk-ite cycled through his friends and family. One by one, each member of his pack stood before him, begging him to open his eyes so that he could save them from whatever horrible death awaited them. However, it always seemed to come back to Allison. 

There was only one person in front of him, but soon he could hear everyone telling him to open his eyes. A cacophony of voices throughout the library all shouting at him at the same time and each one asking him to save them. 

His hands came up to his ears and pressed hard, trying to drown out the pleading that tore through his heart. Scott let out a furious growl, but he could not focus his senses enough to find the Anuk-ite. The voices were too overwhelming.

“Open your eyes, Scott.”

Just as quickly as it started, it all stopped. It was silent all around him as the last echo faded away.

Scott slowly removed his hands from his ears, taking in the eerie silence of the library. No matter which sense he used, he could not find the Anuk-ite, but he knew better than to open his eyes. 

“Scott,” called the voice of his possessed friend. He slowly walked closer and down the stairs, each step creaking under his weight. “Open them, Scott. All you have to do is open your eyes.”

The voice changed as instantly as the figure, reverting back to the mummified soldier Kira’s mother once loved. “Your fear is different Scott. There’s power underneath. Your power.”

The Nogitsune rushed down the stairs and around a table, Scott moving to maintain his distance. 

“Your fear brings me freedom,” the Nogitsune growled out. “I won’t be trapped again. I won’t be caught and caged ever again. Not ever.” He grabbed Scott around the throat, wrapping his hands tightly to cut off his airway. 

The rough and scratchy gauze squeezing his neck turned into soft hands, smooth fingers that he recalled running through his hair and holding his hand. “Please Scott, open your eyes.”

“You’re not Allison,” Scott managed to breathe out. “I’m not afraid of you. I know how to fight you.” He sucked in a breath as his fists tightened. “And I know how to catch you.”

Using all his strength, he threw the Anuk-ite off of him. Scott brought out his claws and slowly raised them to his face. Without a second thought, he clawed at his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know about you, but I found the finale a little disappointing. The simple solution to defeat the Anuk-ite is mountain ash? That’s not even how it works from what we’ve seen before and Halwyn had to stick it in the Wild Hunt the first time. Monroe got away? Does Kate still hate Scott’s guts? Is Kate a good person now? Gerard better be dead. Why is Scott not at UC Davis in the flash forward? But most of all, for all his talk about bringing as many people back as he could, Jeff missed the opportunity to bring back the lovely Crystal Reed. And here’s why I think he could have done it: 
> 
> The Anuk-ite apparently torments people by showing them their greatest fears. He gives Scott a number of previous villains we saw on the show, which was a fun throwback but to me, Scott doesn’t fear most of those things, at least not enough to the extent that the Anuk-ite might use them against him. He might fear becoming a Berserker, but not so much fighting one anymore. The whole thing with Kira notwithstanding, the Dread Doctors weren’t that big of a threat to the pack. That was Theo. 
> 
> Now note, I said he doesn’t fear most of those things. The villains I can believe Scott still fears to this day are Void-Stiles/the Nogitsune and the Oni, and understandably so. Why? Because I believe Scott’s one true fear is not being able to protect the people he loves and season 3b is the only time he truly failed. The Anuk-ite wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t save Allison. The Oni, controlled by the Nogitsune who had his best friend’s face, were the only villains that Scott, in a way, lost to because he couldn’t protect her. They took away someone he cared about and so I can see how he still fears them. So with that, what do you show someone whose greatest fear is not being able to protect those he loves? You show him times those people were in danger and he feared he would lose them. You show him the one person he couldn’t save. 
> 
> And yes, I do believe the Anuk-ite would primarily use a dying Allison over a dying Malia because Allison had such an impact on his life and she was the one he actually failed.


End file.
